Fear
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: "No one fear, Nixers is here!" Phoenix Daemon; When the Risen pounce, the Orders of Tyria grow restless, and their numbers start to shrink in size. Desperately, Captain Logan Thackeray seeks out one person- a Guardian, Phoenix "Nix or Nixers" Daemon.
1. Chapter 1

"This goes there, and that goes there, and I need another steel ingot…" Rivera Ildoth mumbled under her breath, then hissed in anger. "I need another steel ore. Great." A man beside her looked at Rivera's work and smiled, ruffling through his supplies and giving her an ore before she could contact the Black Lion Trading Company. She looked up in surprise at the friendly man and took the ore hesitantly. "Why thank you," she said and turned back to her work. Having been beside her for a few days, the man knew she would not hear him as she worked. "Perfect, prefect," she was muttering silently, admiring her work- a chest piece of the set Draconic. She packed up all her supplies, and, before running off to the weapon station, she shouted to the man, "Thanks mister!" The man looked up, a bit surprised, and smiled, looking back down at his work.

At the weapon station, Rivera dropped all her things, careful for her chest piece, and started to craft a greatsword- her main weapon of choice. "Today is going far better than usual," she whispered to herself while making the blade. Suddenly, a carrier pigeon swooped in and dropped a letter on the already- made hilt, flying away after. Rivera put the blade down carefully and picked up the letter, inspecting it. On the front, her first name was printed with beautiful calligraphy. She opened it up, not used to that kind of calligraphy since all the mail she gets has her name scribbled- a lot of people are too busy to make her name look beautiful. She lifted a letter out, which read,

_Dear Rivera,_

_ My name is Aaron. You might know me from the armor forge. I have been inspecting you, and you seem like a woman who can take care of herself. Meet me at Lychcroft Mere ASAP- I have something to show you._

_~Aaron_

Rivera's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "This might be interesting," she breathed, tucking the letter and envelope into her bag, along with the other materials and the unfinished greatsword.

…

Rivera decided to shed her material bag at the bank, so as to not weigh her down during the journey. She teleported through waypoints, paying the asura who was at the nearest waypoint.

Upon arriving at Lychcroft Mere, she stepped through the sylvari part without worry, but when she got to the swamp part, she took some more caution. She prowled the swamp as silently as she could be until she spotted the man who named himself Aaron. He was looking around without worry of the swamp, no doubt waiting for her. Rivera hurried over, a bit spooked by the eeriness of the swamp.

As she approached, Aaron turned and smiled, holding out his gloved hand.

"This place is spooky," Rivera commented when she was gripping his hand in a bit of fright. Aaron smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he soothed her, and she nodded, but still gripped his hand tight. "Come- you must see."

Rivera followed Aaron through the swamp quickly. "What are we looking at?" Rivera asked right before Aaron stopped. He peered at her with a spooky smile and gestured around him.

"Look."

All around them, groans broke out and zombie-like figures broke through. Rivera gaped in awe and fright, clutching onto Aaron's hand. "What are these monsters?" she spat, looking up at Aaron. She then gasped and jumped backwards, letting go of a risen hand.

"You like it, Rivera Ildoth?" Risen Aaron wheezed. "Zhaitan's army!" Then, arms grabbed Rivera as Aaron pounced, and Rivera Ildoth was no longer 'alive.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Fancy meeting you here, Captain Thackeray," Phoenix "Nix/Nixers" Daemon commented while standing in front of him.

"Phoenix? What are you doing here?" Logan looked up in surprise.

"Passing through Lion's Arch towards Vigil Centerhouse," Nix replied, not going into more detail since the Captain knew she was in the Vigil.

"I'm meeting my old friend Caithe, and something... just doesn't seem right," Logan admitted. Nix nodded.

"It's my duty as Crusader to inspect this situation so that it wouldn't go out of hand," Nix winked and Logan chuckled.

"Welcome, fellow members of Destiny's Edge," a mature voice that Nix didn't recognize spoke, and six people gathered: a sylvari- who spoke-, a norn, a charr of the name Rytlock Brimstone, Logan, an asura, and Nix. "We MUST speak of the threat of the Elder Dragons."

"When I agreed to come here, I didn't know you would be inviting this CHARR," Logan spat and Nix's eye twitched. Rytlock was a good friend and she didn't want Logan to ruin that (since he was her friend too)- charr and humans are so hard get together.

"I could say the same for YOU, human. Finally crawling back for forgiveness?" Rytlock growled and Nix's eye twitched again, but still no one noticed.

"I did nothing that need be forgiven," Logan replied angrily.

"Logan, Rytlock! Enough of your squabbling!" Eir, the norn, whined, then continued to the sylvari, "Caithe, I don't think we can unite again. At least not after our last mistake."

"Yeah. When Eir Stegalkin makes mistakes, people die," the asura spat at Eir.

"You think that was my fault, Zojja?" Eir snapped.

"Please, everyone. Our time has come. We must help the orders defeat the Elder Dragons. We've done it before," Caithe pleaded.

"And lost. Because SOMEONE couldn't keep up with us," Rytlock barked.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Logan shouted.

"Cut it out, you two!" Nix shouted at Logan and Rytlock, but they both ignored her.

"I've had enough," Logan snapped. "I'm done here."

"Running away AGAIN?" Rytlock replied.

"Rytlock!" Nix pleaded, "Stop! You're just making matters worse."

"Logan's right, for once," Zojja, the asura, snapped. "I've got more important matters to take care of. I'm done with this."

"And I refuse to spend my time squabbling with cowards and fools. Goodbye, Caithe."

"I wish that there would be something that would mend the bonds between those two..." Eir sighed to herself, then gasped. "Yes, I think I know what could help. Caithe, I believe I also have to take my leave. This meeting was a failure, but I think I could fix it." And the norn ran off for a little journey.

"We've failed then. Failed to bring Destiny's Edge back together. If we can't help them, how can we help Tyria?" Caithe sighed and took her leave.

Nix hurried over to Logan. "What's the matter? Why couldn't you keep your cool?" Nix asked with a bit of a snappish tone.

"Do you think _I_ wanted this?" Logan snapped at her and she reeled back. Her eyes softened and she walked a bit closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Nix apologized, bringing him into a tight hug. Logan sighed and hugged her back as she continued, "It's just that... Rytlock is my friend, and I don't want your challenges to ruin any friendships between charr and human." Logan sighed again.

"I know Rytlock's mad at me," Logan admitted, "ALL of them- Eir, Zojja, Caithe- but can't they see that decision was hard on ME, too?" Nix hugged him a bit tighter.

"They'll understand at one point. I believe that Destiny's Edge will work," she soothed, and Logan nodded. They separated at the same time and Nix scratched her head. "I have to talk to Grumpy Ryt just in case he blew up." Logan nodded, though there was a bit of a hatred brewing in his eyes.

* * *

"This is why I returned to the Citadel!" Rytlock growled when Nix approached. "None of them has the courage to fight!"

"We're not charr," Nix soothed. "We do not live as you do, but that doesn't mean that we are cowards." Rytlock sighed.

"Well... not all of them. Just one. But nothing happens when we argue. I must find a way to force them to my will."

Nix replied, "No matter what you do, people will stand by you- I'll stand by you- but I believe you should take a different choice of attack."

"I guess you're right, but when did you get so wise? I thought that was for the Durmand Priory or something."

"Just because I'm not in the Durmand Priory doesn't mean I'm not smart," Nix grumbled. "I am a Vigil member because I care for Kryta's safety." Rytlock nodded.

"I'll study my options," Rytlock said before Nix left towards the Vigil Centerhouse.


End file.
